


Storyboard

by Anonymous



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Cohabitation, Drabble, M/M, Number one stalker Azumaya Junta, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It took a year for Junta to prepare and meet Takato again. This is Takato finding Junta's preparations.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Storyboard

He found the dossier by coincidence, really.

For once, Takato Saijô stepped into Junta’s study to find a pen. The perils of cohabitation meant that there was a lot of personal effects to be moved from their separate lofts into one house – and meanwhile uncovering some of each other’s dirty secrets.

Takato would never again look under Junta Azumaya’s bed and sleep soundly.

Still, Takato felt it important to stress that he had not meant to, he just needed to find a pen and be on his merry way. The file falling out of the cabinet was a coincidence, really. And he had picked it up and wanted to put it back, and it had fallen open…

And thus, Takato Saijô lost three hours of his life reading through a dossier more terrifying than any paparazzi’s report.

_Profile: Saijô Takato. Age: 28. Birthday: 20 April 19XX… Phone number, emails…_

_Family_

_Hobbies_

_Prospective (to remove XD)_

Terrifying! Just terrifying! Why was ‘remove’ written with an emoji!

And it got worse.

_People to get on my side (for Saijô-san’s side of the church!) – manager, president, co-stars…_

No wonder, Takato sourly considered firing Sasaki-san as his manager, and then decided against it – a more understanding manager was simply non-existent. He then turned another page, and nearly did a spit-take. _Midday Star Dramatis Personae._

_Saijô-san would be the best Dr Sendo!_

It’s been a year since then…

Takato shuddered, as if a cold breeze blew past the nape of his neck.

_I have gained money, fame, connections – and ever since then, a year has passed._

_I will meet him again._

“Finally…” came an exhale that curved around the shell of his ear. "I met him."

“C- Chunta…!”

“Takato-san is a bad boy, reading other people’s private writings,” the writer himself hissed as something hard poked Takato from behind. “Ah, this suspicious Takato-san is so charming…”

“You see, I’ve wanted Takato-san…”

“I’m sorry, Chunta, it fell out…”

“That’s fine, Takato-san… it can’t match the real thing itself, right?” Takato hissed as he was pulled by the hip closer. “But Takato-san has been a bad boy, so as punishment Takato-san has to read the next few pages out loud.”

“Huh?” With trembling hands, he turned the page, and then wished he had chucked the dossier out of the window instead.

Accompanied by a high-pitched scream, the dossier fell to the ground, open at the last page that it had been read to:

_Takato-san’s Sensitive Points~_

END


End file.
